


B*tch, Please!

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [13]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Punishment, Rage, Revenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Persephone and Hades have been living together for a few weeks since the intervention in Olympus.  They are happy in their domestic bliss, until an unexpected visitor comes to demand closure from the King of the Underworld.





	B*tch, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dialogue heavy, non-smut chapter. However, sexual content from previous chapters is blatantly discussed between the parties, so be warned of that.  
Mild content warning for light violence/torture, at the hands of the future Dread Queen. As well, our Guardian of the Underworld does support her, but does not bite.  
(he protec, he attac, he has cinnamon roll's back) ♥
> 
> Lore Olympus is property of Rachel Smythe.

That day in Tower One was so horrifying. Minthe had never seen Hades like that. The floor smoldered with his footsteps, leaving a trail of ash and cinder as he approached her in a state of fury and horror she had never seen before. His eyes were blacker than the depths of Tartarus. His voice had the reverberation of a monster. Standing in his office, as small cracks split in the corners of his window, creating spider webs of fractured glass; he raised his voice at her. He was angry with her. He terrified her. 

The last thing that he said to her still resonated in her mind. That ghoulish voice of his; he had never sounded so scary.

“If you wish to remain employed, _then you need to stay in your place_. **_do not touch me again…_**”

Minthe couldn’t understand what had changed between the two of them. Of course, it isn’t optimal, or even practical, to develop a sexual relationship with the chief executive officer at your place of employment. And yet, though there was never any strong emotional connection between the two of them, she could not help but to feel scorned at his sudden rejection of her advances. It had been almost three weeks since she last saw him at Underworld Corp; an entire pay cycle has passed. Minthe was terrible at saving money; but now, she truly struggled to make ends meet. The lucrative lifestyle she lived became difficult, as she could never afford the finer things that she wanted on solely her salary alone. If she were short on cash or wanted a new diamond tennis bracelet, she would crawl into Hades lap facilitating a sexual favor or two and he would, albeit reluctantly on occasion, oblige with whatever it was that she asked for. He was always most responsive when she slid her pinky finger in and out of his ass while she deep throated his massive steel blue cock. And even with how vigorously he fucked her mouth during their last time together in his office, spraying so much of his warm, sticky load directly into her esophagus…. Hades now wanted nothing more to do with her. Why? Yet, the more pressing question, even more than his unknown justification for no longer wanting anything more to do with Minthe: who was “Kore?”

She needed answers. Even if it meant risking his dreadful wrath; Minthe couldn’t accept this being the abrupt end of their affair when there were so many unknown variables. She felt that Hades owed her some kind of closure. Which is why she drove across the underworld to his mansion, and found herself at the edge of his driveway, hands tightly gripped to the black, worn leather steering wheel of her rusted, red two door coupe.

Sighing, she put the gear in park and turned off her engine. Keys jangling in hand, she exited her vehicle and walked the long, anxiety ridden walk to his doorstep.

* * *

Persephone laid upon a large black, textured chaise that sat in the middle of Hades’ living room, donning one of Hades sleepshirts and a pair of sweats. In the few weeks that she had been living with him, she had brightened his home in more ways than one. There were vases of flowers in every room; blue chrysanthemums, plumeria, pink anemones, and more. The normally dark and reclusive lighting that previously shrouded his lair and other rooms in shadows had a little more brightness to them. Though the sun was prohibited from shining in his realm, Persephone had managed to convince Hades to open the curtains in several of his rooms letting the natural moonlight in. Today, the skies were a little brighter than normal, with ominous rain clouds blanketing the horizon in puffs of gray softness that would eventually give way to quiet storms. Nestled against the back of the chaise, Persephone’s rich magenta locks were tucked in two buns on either side of her head. A crown of soft azaleas was atop her brow as she thumbed through a novel, engrossed in the story. Cerberus laid on the floor below in front of the fireplace as she relaxed; his eyes closed as she reached down to give him a scratch behind the ears. His tail wagged happily at her gentle touch.

“This is such a good book,” Persephone said to herself quietly, smiling as she advanced yet another page. Stopping for a moment, Persephone folded the corner of the page she left on to serve as a bookmark, before standing up to stretch. 

“I need something to eat. Cerberus, do you want some food too?”

Cerberus’ head perked up momentarily at Persephone’s suggestion, but bared his teeth and began to growl.

“What’s wrong, boy?”

Cerberus stood to his feet and ran to the front door, barking at it immediately. Concerned, Persephone soon followed, as there was a rap upon the door. Peering through the peephole, Persephone saw a strange woman on the doorstep. She had long dark red hair, pulled into a low braided ponytail, and pointy ears that turned downwards, almost as if she were a sad animal. She was dressed frumpily in a run-down looking windbreaker suit sweat suit, with scrubby looking sneakers. 

“Cerberus you don’t like her, do you?”

Cerberus barked in response.

“Well, Hades is busy in his office. Let me at least see what she wants first, okay, boy? Calm down for now, please?”

He whined, and Persephone gave him a few head pats.

“Listen,” she whispered. “If she’s bad, I’ll let you eat her, okay?”

Her eyes glimmered blood red for a moment, as she smiled wickedly. Cerberus wagged his tail happily at the thought of maiming someone. As the guardian to the border of the Underworld, he took delight in rendering punishment to those deserving.

Reluctantly, Persephone opened the door. Cerberus stood next to her in a guarded stance.

“Um…. Hi?” Persephone asked.

“Where is Hades?” Minthe scathed.

“He’s working right now, is there something I can help you with?”

“ARRGH! The nerve of his indignant—”  
“Heed your tone when you speak poorly of the King.”

“Well shit,” Minthe rebuked. “Aren’t you cheeky? Who are you; some kind of “at home” intern? The help? What’s up with all the damn flowers in your hair?”

Cerberus sniffed in Minthe’s direction, and immediately growled.

“The better question is,” Persephone replied, “who are you, what do you want with Hades, and why are you here?”

Rain began to fall, in quiet drops as a low roar of thunder echoed from far away. Or was that Persephone’s temper?

“If you _must_ know, I am one of the personal assistants at Tower One, and I have pressing matters that I need to discuss with Hades.”

“Off the clock? Dressed like that?”

Minthe looked down at her yellow and green windbreaker track suit that she had purchased from the local secondhand store, something she was vigorously ashamed of.

“What does my attire have to do with anything?” Minthe snapped.

“Doesn’t Hades have a pretty strict dress code?” Persephone insisted. “I mean, green is a nice color and all, but I don’t think your windbreaker from the 90’s is really Tower One appropriate.”

“Wait a minute, I know who you are…. You’re that woman from the tabloid, aren’t you? The nymph of the week?” She threw her head back and chortled. 

The venom in her words was poignant, causing Cerberus to growl once again.

“With all due respect, miss assistant… I really think that you should leave now. My puppy here doesn’t seem to care for you, and I don’t think I do as well.”

“Doesn’t look like you have a nymph’s ears or tail… You know what, I was wrong; you’re not an ‘at home; intern. You’re not the help… Maybe you’re just a live-in whore.”

Persephone’s eyes glazed over with a red hue as her crown of pink azaleas’ quickly turned into a black crown of thorns. Cerberus barked and lunged towards Minthe, but Persephone grabbed him by his collar to keep him within the confines of the house.

“It would be in your… best interests to leave,” Persephone growled through clenched teeth. Cerberus began to foam at the mouth as Minthe continued her onslaught of vitriol.

“You must be some sweet piece of ass then… I guess he does like little dainty things, doesn’t he?”

“I’ve asked you twice to leave. I won’t ask again, you _trifling_ bitch.”

“You know, speaking of little dainty things, ask the mighty King of the Underworld how much he misses my dainty little finger inside of his ass while he cums in my mouth. It makes him cum even harder... He **loves** blowjobs at his office desk.”

  


“THAT’S IT!” Persephone screeched. 

  


Before Persephone could start towards Minthe, Cerberus leapt out of the front door towards he and tackled her, as fire engulfed his body. As the fire traversed across his sleek coat of fur, Cerberus transformed into his full three headed beast formation. Three heads breathed smoke from all his various nostrils as he had one of his massive paws on top of her helpless red body; the pads of his paw leaving just enough space between them to avoid stabbing her face with his razor-sharp claws. Drool dripped from each of the three mouths, pooling on the ground in large puddles as Persephone flew in the air to oversee the attack.

“Oh Gaia, please!” Minthe begged.

“**Bitch**, please!” Persephone shouted. “You came here, _uninvited_. You were rude, you insulted _me_, you insulted _Hades_, and **NOW** you want to plea with me?”

“I just wanted to talk to him- “

“He _clearly_ didn’t want to talk to you, nymph.” 

As Persephone levitated in the air, the whites of her eyes transformed to be fully blood red, as her pupils disappeared. She raised her hands and fingers in the air, motioning to the soil below. As Cerberus held Minthe to the ground, Persephone called upon small thorny vines and twigs that grew from the ground and bound Minthe’s ankles, wrists and neck to the dirt. Her body writhed as she struggled to move, but it was to no avail. She could not break free. Cerberus leaned down to sniff Minthe’s face as he let out a howl of rage.

“What do you say, boy?” Persephone guffawed, in a hysterically mangled voice. “She had her fun, shouldn’t we have ours?” 

Persephone raised another hand in the air and made a fist. The vines and twigs began to tighten as Minthe tried to free herself from the bondage. She screamed in pain as the sharp thorns within the vines began to prick her skin. A snap of Persephone’s fingers caused the vine around Minthe’s neck to become exceptionally tight, and she began to suffocate. 

Persephone watched in delight at the spectacle before her. Cerberus placed another paw on top of Minthe’s body, smothering her. 

“**Καθίστε**!!” Hades voice boomed. 

Cerberus removed his paw from Minthe’s body, as she sputtered and gagged for her breath. Slowly, he backed away from Minthe and sat down, eyes glowing yellow as he slowly transformed into his Great Dane appearance.

“I’ll take it from here, Kore,” he said apathetically. Walking towards Minthe, Hades stood over her in a navy-blue suit, with a pink polka dotted handkerchief in the breast pocket, that complimented his pink polka dotted necktie.

“I _knew_ it!” Minthe blurted. “You said _her_ name that day! It’s _her_!”

“I don’t know why you are here, but I gave you a direct order to stay in your place.”

“Hades please, just hear me out!”

“I thought that we could do this cordially, but visiting my residence is unwarranted, and a violation of my privacy.”

“I just wanted to talk! You told me to leave you alone! Can’t I know why?!”

“I’m not under any obligation to ever explain any decision to you, except this one. Consider your employment terminated.”

“But Hades—”

“I warned you once about overstepping boundaries; your failure to adhere to that warning is insubordination. Visiting our home; coming onto private property uninvited is trespassing and punishable by law.”

“Hades, please!”

“You were warned to leave our home and still didn’t. Don’t forget that I am the King, and I am the law within this realm... “

  


Persephone’s red eyes went white. “Our home?” she thought.

  


Floating down to the ground, she landed gently and stood next to Hades. Instinctively, he clasped her hand and laced his fingers through hers, pulling her closely. The ground began to burn beneath his feet as he struggled to withhold his anger. Persephone snatched her hand away from his. His head turned slightly in her direction, hurt by the withdrawal from his display of affection, but kept his eyes focused on Minthe.

“I’ll have Hecate ship your things to the address we have on file,” he declared. “I shouldn’t even have to tell you this, but don’t…. _ever_… come here again. I was kind enough to stop my dog when I did. My lady is not nearly as gracious as I am.”

With an unenthused expression upon her face, Persephone then floated into the air with her arms extended before her, as she commanded the vines within the ground. 

“Αφαιρέστε αυτή τη γυναίκα,” she said softly. Eye glowing white, she moved her arms in a pulling motion, and soon thereafter the vines that clutched Minthe to the soil began to stretch, rapidly growing from the ground and shaping into a distorted, mutilated beanstalk. Minthe was suspended in the air as if she were a puppet being controlled by a puppet master. Gradually, Persephone moved her arms in a pushing movement, and the beanstalk began to extend out from its rooting in the ground, to the edge of Hades driveway where Minthe’s car remained. 

Making a fist again and opening it quickly, the vines then released Minthe, dropping her to the ground with a solid thud. She landed on the pavement roughly, wincing in pain. Using her door handle to help stand to her feet, Minthe looked back at the pair. Seeing Minthe's look, Persephone’s eyes briefly flashed red as she floated omnipotently in the air. Minthe scowled as she entered her car. Throwing the transmission in gear, her tires squealed as she peeled out of the driveway, racing away as quickly as she could.

“Ελα πισω,” Persephone whispered to her vines. 

Just as quickly as they expanded, the vines and thorns shrank, retreating on their path of ascension as Persephone descended from her post above the doorway. Landing on the ground, she placed her fingertips on the tops of the soil as the vines continued their reduction, all declining into the mound of dirt below her palm, until all that remained was a single mint leaf. Snapping her fingers, the mint leaf disappeared into a small pink sparkle of smoke. Seeing Cerberus, she gave him a small kiss on the head.

“Good boy,” she cooed. “We were having fun until he showed up, weren’t we?”

“You really are terrifying,” Hades whispered. 

Persephone walked past him, with her head in the air. She was furious, and Hades knew to move cautiously. He shut the door behind him as Cerberus sat down near the fireplace. Persephone paced back and forth, with her fists clinched at her sides.

“What was that about?” Hades asked gently. “Why was she here?”

“She said she wanted to _talk_ to you,” Persephone said angrily.

“I specifically told her to leave me alone.”

“Well, I suppose that wasn’t good enough. She’s very mean.”

“Yea, I know… I’m sorry about that. I don’t know how she got my address; she’s never been here before.”

“I suppose. Care to explain something for me?”

“Anything,” Hades stammered.

“She said to ask you about the blowjobs in your office.”

Hades’ face went blank, as Persephone scowled in disgust. 

“Specifically,” she scolded, “she would stick a ‘dainty little finger’ in your ass while she sucked your dick, because it makes you cum harder.”

Letting out a long, anxious breath, Hades ran both of his fingers through his hair as he rested his palms in his hands. Cerberus sensed the tension between his two masters and quietly left the room.

“So, you have nothing to say?” Persephone said.

“It’s… complicated,” Hades stuttered.

“Try me.”

“Sweetness, she … she doesn’t matter.”

“She was bold enough to come to your home—

“Our home.”

Persephone paused for a moment. That word again. ‘Ours.’

“Well, she was very clearly mad about something,” Persephone declared. “She called me a live-in whore! You should have let me choke her.”

“I don’t doubt that she deserved it Persephone but… Murder on my front lawn isn’t really becoming of the God of the Dead.”

“Did you fuck her, Hades?”

Hades was silent, as his face lost some of its coloring.

“**AIDONEUS, DID YOU FUCK HER?**!”

“I… I… used to.”

“So, she really _did_ suck your dick in your office?!”

“… Yes.”

“The wench had the audacity to think that I’m a whore… I just--- you’re _really_ fucking some tramp at your corporation?”

“No, Persephone… it’s not like that—I stopped seeing her. That’s why she’s so mad.”

“Why was she so adamant that you said my name?”

Hades sighed deeply. 

“…Because when I climax, all I think about is… you, and how you make _me_ feel. She tried, one last time, a few weeks ago…. Before the damn mess with the tabloids came out. She surprised me in my office. I should have backed away from her, but she waited under my damn desk, and I… I let it happen.”

Persephone backed away from Hades slowly. Her hair began to stretch in length and soon the ends of her tendrils dusted the floor as she walked.

“It was wrong,” Hades soothed. “I tried to resist her but that…. Well. What she says isn’t wrong. That damn pinky is…. It’s embarrassing to talk about…. She sprung that on me and I just… It was like the times before but… the thing is, when I came, I yelled your name. That pissed her off. I didn’t realize it in the moment, because Minthe isn’t you. You’re not her.”

Persephone covered her mouth with her hands as tears dripped down her cheeks. Hades maintained his distance, understanding that she was deeply hurt at the revelation of his momentary lapse of judgement.

“I’m pretty sure that Minthe is one of the reasons that the tabloids called you ‘nymph of the week,’ because I used to fool around with her. She’d always ask for money or jewelry and I would give it, because I thought that it was fair between the two of us. It was just sex. Nothing more.”

“She worked for you, and she’s on company payroll, but you still would sleep with her and give her fancy things?”

“I... never said it was right. She is a part of my past that I’m not proud of. I never thought of her again after that day that I told her to stay away. I guess because I wasn’t thinking about her, that was why I didn’t think to tell you about her. She didn’t matter anymore…”

“I see,” she whispered, wiping her tears with the sleeves of her sleepshirt.

“I acknowledge that I should have been fully honest with Minthe when it came to you…. when I last saw her, I was still trying to figure out how I really felt about you. She and I never had any formal relationship outside of …. Stupidly buying her things in exchange for sexual favors. It was dumb. It _really_ was. I can confidently say that I have absolutely no feelings for her. I have feelings for—no, Persephone. I am in love with you.”

Persephone’s eyes welled up with tears as Hades continued to walk towards her, tepidly.

“Persephone,” Hades pleaded. “Please, I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt. The last thing I ever wanted is to hurt you.”

“You… you fucked me for _days_ and then let that bitch suck your dick.”

“Yes. And that was wrong. I failed to be strong enough in that moment. I accept responsibility for that.” 

“How do I know that if some other woman tries to come on to you, that you won’t fall for her either? Did our time together mean so little?!”

Hades looked defeated.

Persephone ran down the hall to the master bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Sitting on the bed, she cried in her hands. Her hair grew even more and quickly surrounded her in a puddle of magenta strands, as the azaleas that rested atop her forehead wilted with her sadness. It is true, Hades and Persephone only recently solidified their relationship together, but it was still painful to hear that there was another woman at some point prior.

Hades went to turn the knob to the door, but it was locked in place. Standing back, he vanished, leaving behind wisps of black magic and iridescent smoke. 

“Because there isn’t a woman alive that could ever come between you and I ever again,” he said softly. At the sound of his voice, Persephone looked up, scanning the bedroom. Soon, she felt a warmth next to her, and Hades then rematerialized, on both of his knees, at Persephone’s feet. Taking one of her hands in his own, he held it against his cheek as tears ran down his face. Her touch upon his skin created a soft, pink hazy glow. 

“I will never fail you again, Persephone. I promise you this. You are too precious to me and I can’t… I can’t….”

Hades voice trembled as more tears fell began to fall.

“I—I can’t lose you. I have been in this realm for hundreds of years, and I never truly knew what love was, until I found you. I need you, Sweetness. Mind, body, and soul; I need you.”

Persephone sniffled, still wiping her tears with the back of her sleeves. Hades took his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled slightly at seeing the pink polka dotted cloth, another nod to the impact that she had within his life. After dabbing at her own tear ducts, she then in turn gently dried Hades eyes as well.

“Beloved… I made a mistake, and it was wrong. I can’t apologize enough for this. She truly, truly means nothing to me. You are my entire world. I know that I am not perfect. I know that I don’t deserve a Goddess like you. Fires in Tartarus, I really don’t even deserve **you**… But I solemnly vow to be the man that you deserve, until the day that I die.”

“We’re immortal, you big blue dork,” she chuckled.

“Then that just means that I vow to be the man that you deserve, every day,” Hades said softly, kissing Persephone’s hand. 

She smiled at him, as he kissed her sweetly. Their embrace breathed life back into the azaleas that sat on her head, no longer wilting. 

“This is indignant of me but… who is better?” Persephone played in Hades hair gently as he rocked on his knees, holding her gently at the waist while they sat together, forehead to forehead.

“You, by far! You blew me and my mind so damn well that I thought it only could have been a dream, for months at that! There’s also still the matter of the damaged countertop in the kitchen.”

“I should make you beg for my forgiveness,” Persephone joked.

“Demand it, and I shall,” Hades breathed on her lips. 

She returned his kiss, as his hands gently traveled down her shoulders, getting lost in her abundant strands of magenta hair. Inhaling her sweet scent of flowers and notes of honey, it was a rude awakening when Persephone’s small fingers yanked Hades head away from her lips with a handful of his hair.

“**Shit**! Persephone! What in the—”

The immediate pain was confusing at first, until he looked up and saw Persephone standing above him, with a wicked look in her eyes.

_“Beg for my forgiveness, then, Hades…”_

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Greek Translations:  
Καθίστε: “Sit!”  
Αφαιρέστε αυτή τη γυναίκα: “Remove this woman.”   
Ελα πισω: “Come back.”
> 
> 4000+ words. Thank you for reading through all of it.  
I tried a new writing technique, in which I penned all of the dialogue first, and then filled in the details surrounding it. I'm not sure if I will stick with this method permanently, but it was a fun attempt and allowed me to finish this chapter much faster than I have before; edits and all.  
originally when i jotted down my writing prompts for this series, I had this penned as a smut chapter, and chapter 12 was supposed to be non-smut... this piece would have been entirely too long in my opinion if i added in some haughty sex, and I want to make sure that i try to keep at 3500 words or less for each piece, with this being an exception. (but if you're the type that doesn't mind long reads that have smut within, then let me know in the comments below.) clearly we know what's coming in part 14, don't we? (or... _do we???_)
> 
> as always, thank you for the hits, kudos and comments. be sure to click on my username above and subscribe from my main page, to keep up with all of my works! more smut is on the horizon, my heathens. ♥


End file.
